Generally, a refrigerator may be classified into a general type refrigerator, a side-by-side type refrigerator and a bottom freezer type refrigerator according to structures of a freezer compartment and a refrigerator compartment.
In the general type refrigerator, the freezer compartment is located at an upper side thereof, and the refrigerator compartment is located at a lower side thereof, and in the side-by-side type refrigerator, the freezer compartment and the refrigerator compartment are disposed side by side.
The bottom freezer type refrigerator is recently used widely in the US or Europe, and has a structure in which the refrigerator compartment formed larger than the freezer compartment is located at an upper side thereof, and the freezer compartment is located at a lower side thereof. A plurality of doors are installed at the freezer compartment, and a drawer is installed inside each door.